les amours de dark et krad
by juliabakura
Summary: tout est dans le titre interdit au de 10 ans
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut à toutes les lecteurs et lectrices de ce sites, et fan de dark et krad… alors ma spécialité en tant que « délireuse » et de faire de super yaoi avec des amies…Et cette fois, j'en ai choisi un bien particuliers…Et oui, en tous cas celui là nous vient de nos passions pour nos persos préféré, et elle se surnome ch'tite boule de poils !!! Derniéres précisions, ne le faites pas lire à des enfants de –10ans et aussi ce qui est en italique sont nos remarques durant la conversations de dark et krad…Bonne lecture !!!!**_

_**Délire 1 :je suis dark, le plus sexy des méchants**_

**Krad: DARK REVIENS ICI!!!**

**dark: laisse moi, y'a une joli japonaise qui me plait bien !!!**

**krad:RENDS MOI MON CAHIER**

**dark: bin pk???**

**krad:J'AI COURS D'ART APRES**

**dark: m'en fout, laisse moi frimer avec! je dis que c'est moi qui les fait! Et elles apprécies les filles! alors je vais pas m'en priver!!**

**krad:saute au cou de pour reprendre son cahierREND LE MOI!!**

_Juliabakura dit :_

_(yaoi en persépective.)_

**dark(en train d'étouffer) ok ok e te ren on ahier!**

**krad:reprend son cahier et fout un coup de pied au cu de ça t'apprendra**

**dark(en train de se frotter les fesses et parlant à son popotin) olala il t'as fait mal le vilain Kradounet!!**

**krad:pas content par le surnom.JE T'INTERDIT DE M'APPELER COMME CA!!!**

**dark :et les filles Kradounet vous aiment!!!**

**krad:se met tres tres tres pret de et penche sa tête vers celui ci.Encore une fois ça, et tu c'est ce qui t'arrive?**

**dark: fais moi un seul truc méchant et je le dis à tous les autres, t'es pret pr l'humiliation mon kradounet d'amour????**

**krad:embrasse sur la bouche**

**dark: (s'essui la bouche) mais t'es degueu non non partez pas les filles...**

**krad: tu m'y as possé**

**dark :attends toi!!!**

**krad: et daisuké?**

**dark :(court après ) tu vas morfler!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! il est en train de se marrer comme unz baleine**

**krad:prépare une plume blanche par contre hiwatari...**

**dark: (à sa plume noire) je le plains lui par conter**

**Krad: C'est pas de ma faut si cette foutue JB adore le yaoi**

**dark: arrète j'**

_ch'tite boule de poils dit :_

_j'ai mal au venter avec tes connerie_

**krad: Toi je te plaint que daisuké ne soit en,core puceau**

**dark: QUOI!!!!! (a daisuké) t'es encore puceau????**

**daisuké: bin wé pk??**

**dark: et cmt je vais faire moi avec les filles???**

**krad:Hiwatari lui n'est plus puceau**

**dark : alors comme ça il est plus puceau??? ça m'étonnes**

**hiwatari: oh laissez moi vous trois**

**dark: hoho c'est qu'il mordrait le petit!!**

**krad: daisuké n'est pas mieux**

**dark: wé c'est pas faux ce que tu dit... y'a pas l'air mais t'es intelligent toi **

**krad:reprend par le col et l'embrasse de nouveau.**

**dark: (en extase) en fait J'ADORE quand tu m'embrasses comme ça, avec une telle fougue!! embrasse moi encore mon kradounet d'amour!**

**hiwatari: CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX!!!**

**dark :allez soit pas jaloux! Quand reviendra t'auras toi aussi droit à tes bisous!!**

**hiwatari:rougeMais c'est pas pour ça que..**

**krad:laisse l'embrasser**

**dark :teu teu teu teu teu!! c'est pas bien de mentir!!!**

**par contre mon kradounet, tu connais le dentifrice ou pas???**

**hiwatari:pas contentJe suppose que daisuké est du même avis que moi**

**krad:fout une baffe à et toi tu connais le parfum?**

**dark: je préfère être natuer, ça fait plus viril! **

**krad: c'est la même chose pour moi**

**dark: bin maches un chewing gum alors!!**

**krad: j'suis allergique**

**dark :alala t'es pas marrant on aurais pu s'échanger nos chewing gum comme ça **

**krad: oui mais je préfére autre chose...Surtout le soir...Quand on est seul**

**dark: rahhhhhhhhh tu sais que je t'aimes toi!!!**

**krad: moi aussi**

**daisuké: euh dark faudrait ptete que tu te calmes t'as l'air d'oublier quelqu'un**

**krad: laisse le tomber**

**dark: c'est elle mon chou!! **

**mais c'est toi qui me procure le plus de plaisir en ce moment et dc si tu continu comme ça t'as pas à t'en faire!**

**krad: quand je t'avais dit qu'il était encore puceau**

**daisuké: vs avez pas fini de parler de ma vie sexuelle ... renlala**

**dark: t'as pas de vie sexuelle t'es encore puceau je te signale!!**

**hiwatari: mais laissez le tranquille!**

**dark: hoho y'a l'air qu' aime bien **

**krad: ne se lasse pas, et fait des caresses à on s'en fiche**

**hiwatari: VOUS AVEZ FINI!!!**

**dark :c'est pas que j'aime pas ça mais on est en pleine ville là et je suis ok avec hiwatari pr une fois!!**

**krad:...**

**daisuké: ouf!! ils vont ptete arréter de faire leur truc**

**krad: on va chez qui alors?**

**dark: c'est une très bonne question ça...**

**hiwatari: NON!!!**

**daisuké: hé dark je te rappelle que ce soir on a un rdv aec un truc!!!**

**krad: chez hiwatari il y a personne...**

**dark: ha wé c'est aujrd'hui???**

**krad: allez pour une fois **

**dark: dsl ou mais le devoir passe avant tout!**

**krad: alors je t'empécherais de partir**

**dark: tu fais ça et c'est fini entre ns!**

**krad: s'accroche au cou de dark...**

**dark: je vais pas le répéter 2 fois!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(commence à sénerver)**

**krad: alors on se voit quand?**

**dark :euh laisse moi réfléchir... quand j'aurais envie **

**krad: allez pour une fois...Rejoint moi dés que tu as fini...**

_Juliabakura dit :_

_(ps: j'enregistre la discus' pour faire une fic?)_

**dark: non je peux pas j'ai rdv avec une fille vachement mignonne**

_ch'tite boule de poil dit :_

_(bin wé pk pas???)_

**krad: j'suis pas mignon?**

**dark :si mais tu vois elle a un truc que t'as pas!!**

**krad: jaloux c'est quoi?**

**dark: bin c'est un truc qui la rends encore plus joli que toi...**

**krad: C'est qui!!!**

**dark: bin je sais plus son prénom ... elles sont jumelles. la plus jolie craque pr moi et le garçon manqué pr **

**daisuké :(rougis) elle ressemble pas à un garçon manqué!!!!!**

**hiwatari: stupide**

**krad: C'est pas juste!!!fais le bébé**

**dark: c'est pas comme ça que je vais te consoler: j'aime pas les bébé ça fait que pleurer et ça pu**

**dark :(réfléchi) un peu cme toi en fait**

**krad: ...boude et s'en va.**

**daisuké : on aura la paix mtn mais je crois que t'y a été un peu fort**

**dark: t'es sur???? bah pas grave **


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà, suite de notre petite aventure avec nos deux anges...

Un peu moins long cette fois, mais j'espére qu'il vous plaira.

Hommage à mes clés USB qui m'aident pour garder tout mes délires...

---------------------------------------

**Être amoureux et malade!!!**

JB: **atchha**

Ch'tite boule de poils:...

merci de m'envoyer tes microbes en pleines face ...

JB:**morve qui coule du nez**

ch'tite boule de poil :xd

DEGUEU...

lol

JB:**dsl**

ch'tite boule de poil :ça va t'es excusée

Juliabakura dit :**J'ai craché sur dark "**

Dark: beurk!!

Juliabakura :**Dsl**

**Krad : Tans mieux,comme ça il sera malade**

ch'tite boule de poil:nan mais t'as pas honte???

**JB:renifle et se met derriére une chaise Dsl**

dark:wé wé ... j'te crois à peine

**Krad:se marre dans son coin.**

**JB: j'suis malade**

dark: je l'avais pas remarqué ...

**JB; je peux pas controler mes éternuement**

**Krad:continue de rire**

dark: au moins mettre ta main

**JB: c'est sortie trop tôt**

dark: mais bien sur

**Krad :est écroulé de rire**

**JB: mais c'est vrai!!!**

dark arrange le portrait de krad voilà t'es vachement mieux comme ça xD

**Krad: Beurk!!!! Tu m'a mis de la bave partout**

dark: bien fait, j'aime partager

**Krad: T'es chiant !!!!**

dark: tu le savais pas encore???

**Krad :se tourne, et embrasse dark**

dark: t'es un vrai dégueu ma parole!! m'en fout d(façon maintenant t'as une angine na!)

**Krad : au moin je la partage avec toi**

dark: no comment!


End file.
